Don 't Fear the Ripper
by petitehero
Summary: A new vampire arrives in Mystic Falls, seeking out the Salvatores to help her escape from a past they didn't know they shared. When Jack the Ripper shows up, things are thrown into motion that should have never happened in Mystic Falls, causing both a shift in power and hearts . Mild universe alterations.
1. Dead on Arrival

**A/ N Hey there C: Thanks for reading . Will be posted in frequent short updates . **

I walked through the night woods leisurely. I wasn't concerned with being cornered by a wild animal or a tall, dark stranger. I knew for a fact I was the most dangerous being here, very likely the whole town altogether. Mystic Falls. The name slid across my brain, foreign of warmth, but brimming with the meaning the one I was looking for gave it. She made it mean something where otherwise it would be empty to me.

I licked my lips free of crimson, deciding on my next move. She was not here. I hadn't counted on it, so my hopes weren't any lower than before. They were here, just as I remembered. The Salvatores. Except, there was an unexpected twist to their household I hadn't anticipated. An irrelevance, to be sure, but I didn't like being surprised. The doppelganger lived with them, now. As one of them. Interesting. I could count on both hands all the people who would not be pleased about that. And that was just the power players.

I breathed in air thick with the scent of trees, forest debris, and moonlight.

I decided.

Tomorrow, I would approach them. I had exactly no time to waste.

On the one hand, a lot of people were about to die.

On the other, so was I.


	2. On the Rise

I woke leisurely, looking at slits of the rising sun. I stirred, my daylight ring catching the light. It bore my family's crest, something made of flowers and crowns and venom. I hated it, and it was a part of me, and maybe I hated me, too. I'd run into enough witches over the years I could have had a new one bound, yet I never did. What was the point, when the ghost of the thing would still cling to me?

I rolled out of the sheets of a borrowed bed, brushing my strawberry blonde hair out of my face. My face looked too pale in the soft sunlight, bearing the marks of my run. I was equal amounts ashamed and angry at the way I had to carry on. I was centuries old, for God's sake. Too old to be playing a deathly game of tag like this.

I pulled on a slip and a vaguely vintage, floral knee length dress. I slipped into lace tights and capped my outfit off with hiking –esque boots and a worn grey vest. It was all me, but it was also a psychology ploy. I wanted to look like nothing to mess with, someone who was decidedly peaceful rather than naturally so, and someone not with the inclination to fight.

Basically, I wanted to be Lara Croft in a sundress.

I sheathed my lipstick and brushed broken glass off the armoire.

It was time to hunt down the Salvatores.


	3. The Woodpecker Sighs

She hadn't left me much to go on, just years of words and a few letters devoid of specific details. I didn't have an address, just the name of the town. That was alright though, since it was a relatively small town and everyone seemed to know everyone else. My "landlord" told me where the Salvatores lived. I didn't go straight to them, though. I wanted to do a little reconnaissance first, to know what I was getting into even though I planned on our encounter to be brief and clean.

I fed in the woods again, wiping my lips clean with a neat little handkerchief. I waited at a coffee shop, stirring a latte pensively with a spoon while I reread her letters for the thirtieth time. I wondered what it would be like when we finally met again. If she would wash her hands of me, welcome me. If she would try to tear my throat out for disowning her endeavors.

She always was a bit impulsive.

And her impulses were always a bit vindictive.

A bit violent.

But then, I'd made her look like Mother Theresa back in my day.

A bird landed on the chair across from me, eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"Well hello there." I said quietly.

A waiter came to take my empty cup and replace it with a new one.

"I swear that's the fifth bird I've seen fly right up to you since you sat down." He said incredulously. "You're like a Disney princess or something."

"Call me Snow White." I returned, smiling.

Once he was gone, I turned back to the bird, who had remained perched on the back of the chair, head tilted.

"Show me."


End file.
